


Only a Day Away

by orphan_account



Series: Two by Two [5]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Excited by showing off his one piece garment, Arnold figures out quickly he can't lie about attraction when Kevin asks for sex.





	Only a Day Away

Arnold clutched at the sheets as his legs were hiked up, panting as Kevin slid in again. "If this is bad, then why does it feel so good?"

"I don't know, but you're really right," Kevin got out, grabbing Arnold's thighs, watching the pleasured expressions. "How does this feel?"

"Really good!" Arnold chirped, drooling down his chin when Kevin hit his prostate enough. "Oh, wow, right there! If you stop, I'll be upset with you." He giggled after he teased Kevin.

"Oh, will you?" Kevin teased in return, leaning in and kissing Arnold despite the mess his face was in. "Fuck," he grunted out, letting Arnold bite at his lower lip.

Giving a slight gasp, both from the curse and the particularly needy thrusts, Arnold closed his eyes and arched back. "Harder! I'm going to make the stuff all over!"

"Then it's going to be in your sacred garments," Kevin warned, smirking as he sped up his hips.

"No," Arnold whined when he figured that out. "No, Kevin, slow down."

Kevin kissed into Arnold's neck, reveling in the cry of shock at being marked by a missionary partner. They usually on got to a handjob.

Arnold gave little moans as his ass was leaned more upwards, biting his lower lip to try and stifle his little begs for more. He eventually opened his eyes when he came, letting his head loll against the sheets. "Wow..."

Kevin grunted at the feel of the skin slapping, cumming when Arnold seemed to be fully relaxed. "There we go. You're the perfect sidekick."

Blushing under his otherwise sweaty features, Arnold smiled as Kevin pulled out. He watched the string of cum connecting Kevin's cock to his hole, licking his lips slowly, "I'm here anytime, buddy."


End file.
